prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Noel Kahn
Noel Kahn 'es un personaje recurrente de la serie Pretty Little Liars. Es el típico niño rico con un lado malo que con frecuencia sale a fiestas salvajes. Es interpretado por el actor Brant Daugherty. Biografía En la temporada 1, es mostrar que él tiene sentimientos por Aria y su data brevemente. A través de un flashback, se revela que Aria utiliza para albergar un agolpamiento en él cuando Alison todavía estaba vivo. Él es un estudiante en Rosewood High School y un compañero de clase de la clase de Aria en Inglés del Sr. Fitz. Cuando Noel descubre que Aria ha estado viendo a Ezra, termina las cosas con ella. Noel tiene un hermano mayor, Eric, a quien sigue sus pasos para ir a las fiestas. También es descrito como inteligente e inmaduro por Alison. Durante la temporada 2, salió con Mona, pero más tarde rompió con ella y luego comenzó a salir con Jenna Marshall. No está claro si ellos se separaron, pero se ha dado a entender que ellos tienen. En la temporada 4, se revela que él ha sabido que Alison está viva y la ha estado ayudando. Sin embargo, fue chantajeado por Alison, pero no reveló su secreto. En la temporada 7, Noel Kahn regresó a Rosewood para unirse a Jenna Marshall y Sara Harvey. Alison también reveló cómo ella chantajeó a Noel: resulta que empujó a una chica por las escaleras cuando estaba borracho. Noel también fue el principal sospechoso para Uber A, especialmente para Hanna, ya que más tarde se descubrió que ayudó a Charlotte en la casa de muñecas. Fue asesinado mientras luchaba contra Hanna y Emily, mientras tropezaba con su propia hacha y accidentalmente se decapitaba a sí mismo. Serie |-|T1= 'To Kill a Mocking Girl Hacen su primera entrada cuando, Sean y Noel se acercan a Hanna y Mona para anunciar la fiesta de Noel que esta prevista para la noche siguiente. Más tarde, en la fiesta de Noel, Sean esta jugando futbolín con sus amigos, entre ellos esta Ben. Hanna es totalmente molesta por lo mucho que se siente Sean está haciendo caso omiso de ella. En ese momento, Emily llega con Maya. Hanna oye llamar a Emily tira hacia arriba la cabeza magullada y expresa su sorpresa por su venida. Ella responde que no ha venido por él, faltas de respeto totalmente, y se aleja. Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone Noel le pide a Sean que hable con Hanna para establecer una cita doble con Aria. Al parecer, ella tenía una "zona de niño" a su alrededor, y que no quería acercarse a ella a sí mismo. Aria acepta la propuesta, a pesar de que es distraído por su situación en el hogar y Ezra faltando, por lo que recuerda Hanna. Aria cómo ella solía tener un agolpamiento hacia Noel. Tienen una fecha incómoda, pero con el tiempo se calientan entre sí. Durante el día, se abre la puerta para Lucas. left|thumb En un flashback, vemos Alison y Aria sobre su agolpamiento sobre Noel. Noel se ve saliendo con su novia para tomar el sol, la prudencia . Los dos se ve más adelante en dirección a Kissing Rock Noel asume que esta deprimido de Aria se debe a que ella no es más un niño se supone que había sido seriamente saliendo en Islandia. Hanna había plantado esta idea en su cabeza después de llegar a la misma conclusión. Aria no le corrige, ya que siente la parte sobre su relación sin futuro es lo suficientemente cerca de la verdad sobre Ezra. The Perfect Storm Durante el apagón, después de que haya quedado claro que el SAT se está aplazando, Noel convence Aria colarse entre la multitud y unirse a él en una clase vacía como él muestra su talento musical en la guitarra. Aria muestra el talento musical de su propia, cantando junto a juego de Noel. Ellos comparten algunas palabras amables de entendimiento y se acerquen más. Un momento de la atracción les lleva a casi beso, pero el escurridizo señor Fitz entra en ellos , interrumpiendo su momento. Un Noel posiblemente sospechosos hojas, pero Aria se queda atrás y hablar con Ezra, "sobre una asignación de clase " en lugar de salir del aula con Noel. De vuelta en el vestuario, Noel comprueba si todo está bien con Aria y se complementa con su voz de canto. Siguen cantando hasta Aria deja de seguir al detective Wilden y Emily en la biblioteca. Un poco más tarde, Aria hace una cita con Noel para el sábado. Keep Your Friends Close Noel besa Aria en la cafetería, un cambio que no se desliza la atención del Sr. Fitz. Él la invita a salir, y ella acepta, la planificación de una fecha para el fin de semana . Las cosas parecen ir bien para los dos hasta Aria regresa de la oficina del director, donde un agente del FBI había estado interrogando a ella. Noel es curioso acerca de su desaparición. Ella es indiferente al respecto y, en general, hasta que abre su casillero y el libro de poemas se cae al suelo. Noel le pregunta qué es, pero es tan embelesada por ella, ella no ofrece ninguna explicación y sale corriendo. Más tarde, en el Camp Mona, Aria se escapa para cumplir con Ezra en su auto, cuando alguien los ve y escribe "YA VEO" en la ventana de su auto. Hanna, mirando desde lejos , ve Noel escribirlo y se supone que esto significa es Noel "A". Más tarde, Aria da cuenta de Noel en el borde del bosque entre los otros campistas, mientras que Hanna está siendo cargado en una ambulancia después del golpe y fuga. A partir de entonces, sospechan que Noel es "A". Moments Later Las Liars, y en especial Aria, están horrorizadas cuando Noel muestra hasta el hospital para visitar a Hanna y ofrecerle un oso de peluche. Aria se encuentra que Hanna está durmiendo con el fin de deshacerse de Noel. Noel se encuentra que había estado con Sean la noche anterior, en vez de la fiesta de Mona. En la escuela, Noel enfrenta a Aria sobre su relación con el Sr. Fitz. Él se ofrece a ir con ella al director, pero Aria explica que no es lo que él piensa. Ella le hace prometer a mantener su relación en secreto. Explica que él había estado en la fiesta de Mona como una broma para asustar a algunas chicas en el bosque cuando se topó con Aria en el coche de Ezra. Más tarde en esa misma noche, Noel se esconde en las esquinas de la escuela, mientras que el Sr. Fitz se queda hasta tarde para corregir exámenes . Salt Meets Wound Noel se queda después de clase para hablar con el señor Fitz. Se trata de chantajearlo con un grado más alto en su ensayo de inglés. En la fiesta, que se junta con Sean y sus amigos hasta Aria pide hablar. Ella lo acusa del chantaje al Sr. Fitz. Él lo niega y le dice que simplemente le pidió que tomara un segundo vistazo a su ensayo. Noel intenta conseguir que se cuestionan la integridad de Ezra, diciendo que este "chantaje" que esta todo en su cabeza. Know Your Frenemies Mike, el hermano de Aria comienza a salir con Noel, para consternación de Aria. Noel intenta chantajear a Ezra de nuevo, esta vez delante de una clase llena de estudiantes. Cuando el Sr. Fitz se niega a cambiar su grado una vez más, Noel comienza a hablar sobre Aria ser en los hombres mayores a los estudiantes de sus alrededores, provocando Ezra a echar otro vistazo. Noel vuelve al salon, donde esta el Erza para recoger su nuevo grado mejorado sólo para encontrar que todavía tiene un C. Se recuerda el Sr. Fitz lo que esto significa. For Whom the Bell Tolls Noel se ve entre los residentes de Rosewood esta lleno de gente fuera de la iglesia después de que se informó que Ian ha sido asesinado. En el interior, el ver que el campanario es de hecho vacío, y el cuerpo de Ian es en ninguna parte ser encontrado. Mucha de la ciudad emerge para ver lo que el alboroto se trata, Rosewood y se deja a preguntarse cuánto de verdad las chicas han estado diciendo. Mientras tanto, las chicas reciben mensajes simultáneos, como "A" asegura las chicas que esto está lejos de terminar... |-|T2= It's Alive Noel regresa a la escuela, al parecer más popular que antes. Trata mal al Sr. Fitz cuando entra en su salón de clases, y parece ser que se burlan de las liars, así por ser mentirosas sobre las cosas que han pasado sobre Ian. Noel se reúne Mona para una fecha en la parrilla después, una sorpresa de Hanna. Mientras tanto, el resto de la escuela es un hervidero de rumores sobre la historia de las chicas. El Sr. Fitz borra un verdugo condenatorio significaba para deletrear "mentirosos" dibujado en la pizarra. Entonces, Noel, de vuelta de su suspensión, val de nuevo en clase, groseramente comentando sobre el dibujo en la pizarra. Aria y Spencer cambiaron miradas Never Letting Go Mona selecciona Noel para ser el DJ para el desfile de moda. Noel es testigo de degradar de Mona Spencer aunque ella trata de ocultar su frustración de él. Más adelante, afirma la inocencia cuando la banda de sonido cambia a metales pesados durante el homenaje de Alison. Después del fiasco, que aparece solo al vestuario del Aria, y empuñando el disco, se afirma que en teoría podría incriminar a Aria y el resto de sus amigos. Aria no lo toma y se queda mirando hacia abajo Noel suponiendo que estaba detrás del truco. Jason toma las medidas necesarias, toma el disco, y se ajusta él, no permitiendo a Noel para intimidar a Aria. I Must Confess Noel está próxima visto en la asistencia y mirando arrogante en la dirección de Anne Sullivan al alumnado de Rosewood High School. The First Secret Más tarde, en la tienda de disfraces, Noel sobresalta a Alison por agarrándola por detrás y cubriendo su boca mientras llevaba una máscara de miedo. Alison se revolvió, pero no molesta. Se le hace saber que espera a verla más tarde a su partido. Ella le dice que llevar esa máscara. En la fiesta, Noel se viste como un cirujano - un ginecólogo, que sugestivamente aclara a Alison. Parece que quiere ligar con Alison, pero tan pronto como él mancha Jenna, que va directamente a ella, rechazando Alison. A Hot Piece of A Noel se ve con Mona. Invitan a sí mismos a la fiesta sorpresa Hanna está tirando de Caleb. En la fiesta, la decisión de Mona y Noel cuestión de Hanna a la orden 12 pizzas con pimientos verdes como Noel es alérgico. Noel ofrece para ayudar a colgar la bandera de cumpleaños, pero momentos después Noel desaparece. Decidió juntarse con Mona fuera después de que "tomaron una inmersión" en el lago. Let the Water Hold Me Down Mona expresa su preocupación a Hanna que ella está perdiendo Noel. Al parecer, él pasó la mayor parte de la noche anterior en el teléfono y tuvo que convencerlo para ir bañarse desnudo sólo para llamar su atención. Más tarde en el episodio, Mona le dice a Spencer que Noel rompió con ella. The Blond Leading the Blind Noel se encuentra en el pasillo de la escuela a hablar con los amigos. Mona marcha hasta que regresara el collar que él le dio. Él le dice que no hay devoluciones y vuelca el collar en la basura. Mona se aleja llorando, mientras que Noel y sus amigos ríen. Más tarde esa noche, Hanna y Mona lugar para comer Noel con Jenna en Rive Gauche. A Kiss Before Lying Las niñas miran Noel a través del patio hablando con sus amigos , imitando algún tipo de pelea. Más tarde , se le ve en la reja ayudar a Maya con sus problemas de teléfonos celulares. En la última escena del episodio, Noel en la escuela se acerca donde esta Hanna y le dice personalmente gracias a Hanna por haberle enviarlo lo que resulta ser una foto desnuda de su hermanastra, Kate Randall. The Naked Truth Noel y Jenna son vistos abrazados sobre la base de Rosewood High School. Más tarde, Hanna, Kate y Noel participan en una actividad donde se hacen sugerencias sobre cómo mejorar la escuela. Noel sugiere bañeras de hidromasaje, y Kate simplemente dice que quiere volver a su antigua escuela. Ella interviene, pidiendo a Kate lo que la vieja escuela tiene que palo de rosa no es así, y Kate dice simplemente "buena gente". Kate dice que los estudiantes deben tener su propia opinión, y si alguien ha metido con ellos, se debe llegar a elegir la forma de castigar a ellos, lo cual está de acuerdo con Noel. Se dice que si alguien se metió con él, que querría recuperación de la inversión, y explica cómo los niños no tienen nada malo en chicas malas, como un hombre lanza un par de golpes, mientras que las niñas confabularse contra el uno al otro y no pueden combatir justo, mientras que mirando a Hanna. Hanna vuelva a encajar, diciendo Noel es la peor persona de Rosewood, y cuando Ella trata de intervenir, Hanna le pregunta si realmente cree que es tan malo como se describe Noel. ¿Es realmente un matón? Cuando Ella no responde, tormentas Hanna fuera. Esa noche, Noel y Jenna están en la sala de música, mirando a los secretos escritos por los estudiantes. secretos al azar se muestran, como alguien todavía ser virgen y nunca se besaron, pero el último se resalta: Sé que mató a Alison DiLaurentis. Aria entra en la habitación. Noel le pregunta si Aria está buscando a alguien, y Aria pide Caleb. Noel y Jenna se ríen y dicen que Caleb mejor no volver allí. Aria se marcha rápidamente. Ella va a la azotea en busca de Caleb. Allí, las puerta se cierra, atrapando a Aria. Ella golpea la puerta, pidiendo ayuda. Se da la vuelta y empieza a subir por una escalera de incendios, pero es agarrada por Noel, que exige saber donde está Caleb. Aria grita para que él la soltó, cuando Holden aparece y comienza a Noel en el pecho. A medida que se van Holden y Aria, Noel afirma que no la estaba atacando. |-|T3= The Kahn Game Noel y Jenna llegan a la fiesta sólo para ser confrontado por Spencer y Aria. Las chicas quieren saber si volvieron a estar juntos, pero Noel quiere algunas respuestas de su propia, por lo que desafía a Aria a un juego de la verdad. Cuando comienza la ronda, Noel cuestiona Aria sobre su relación con una ex maestro, pero Aria les resta importancia a pedir Noel sobre dónde estaba la noche el cuerpo de Ali desapareció. Noel estaba en su casa y Eric lo vio allí. Después de la ronda ha terminado, Jenna habla con Noel, ya que no quiere jugar la ronda con Spencer, pero desafía a ella de todos modos. Cuando comienza la ronda, Spencer le pregunta por qué Jenna mintió porque Noel estaba con ella cuando se encontró a Emily borracha. Noel y Jenna estaban tratando de ayudar a Emily. What Lies Beneath Spencer se acerca Noel en el pasillo de por qué le mintió a su relación con Maya. Maya no era sólo una huésped al azar en sus fiestas que había pasado la noche en su cabina. Noel explica que tenían una relación de los mensajes de texto porque le daría un poco de hierba. Después de Emily vio Noel dejando The Brew para ir a la práctica, le envió un mensaje Spencer para que pudieran obtener información acerca de dónde Maya fue la noche en que murió. Spencer se cuela en su armario para ver lo que Maya había hablado con Noel acerca, pero no encuentra nada. Cuando se pone el teléfono de nuevo, Noel la atrapa, pero Spencer se agote. This Is A Dark Ride Noel está en el tren de Halloween y después del desastre en el que se encontró el cuerpo de Garret. Noel culpa a las mentirosas de la manera que cadáveres problemas con los sigue a este comentario Toby lo empuja. Noel se cae de nuevo en un refrigerador que cae revelando una bolsa de plástico bajo el hielo.que luego se rompe para revelar la bolsa el cuerpo de Alison. Vemos entonces a Mona, en su cama con Radley y la máscara de Alison que se bajo su cama dando a entender que ella era la que llevaba el mismo traje como Caleb. |-|T4= 'A' is for Answers Noel parece estar ayudando a Alison para ocultar. Con el fin de verla, The Liars le dan sus teléfonos y los lleva toda la manera de Nueva York. Después de que él recibe una llamada telefónica, Noel les deja en una habitación donde Alison cumple con las chicas y le ofrece un billete de avión y el pasaporte. |-|T5= EscApe Form New York Noel se ve responder a las preguntas en relación con el tiroteo que ocurrió en la azotea de un edificio de Nueva York, mientras que mirando por encima de los mentirosos, y Aria, en particular, que está desesperada por estar con Ezra. En un restaurante con Alison y Cece, Noel le da CeCe el pasaporte y billete de avión originariamente destinados a Alison. Scream For Me Aunque Noel no aparece en este episodio, Alison revela a Emily y Spencer que le pidió a Noel para entrar en la casa de Hanna, como ella necesitaba a alguien que le importaba , alguien como la madre de Hanna, dejar de hacerse preguntas qué pasó con ella. March of Crimes Sentado en su coche, Noel escucha una grabación de audio de Alison diciendo Shana que es demasiado peligroso y ella no está tomando ningún riesgo. Al oír un accidente, Noel se asoma a su ventana abierta y mira a su alrededor, antes de colocar la grabadora en la guantera y con una última mirada por la ventana del coche, Noel se va. Caminando por los pasillos Rosewood High. Noel saluda Aria y Ella, de paso, antes de continuar su camino. En la casa del lago de Hastings, Noel está sentado en una silla que se cubre con una hoja que tiene un pequeño agujero cortado ojo y se observa cómo llega Spencer y alijos algo en una oficina. Después de Spencer da cuenta de los pies de Noel se mueven debajo de la sábana, se agarra a Stoke fuego y tira de la película protectora de la butaca. Como Spencer tropieza hacia atrás en estado de shock, Noel llama "sorpresa", antes de que Spencer le pregunta qué está haciendo en su casa del lago. Después de Noel le pregunta por la clave de la oficina, Spencer le dice que salga, o ella va a hacer, pero antes de que pueda terminar, Noel corta en ", o qué? Llamar a la policía? "Antes de preguntar si ella está segura de que quiere que los policías para ver lo que se esconde. Como Spencer le dice que se fuera, ahora, preguntas Noel ", que se rompen en mi coche. Robar algo de mí, y yo soy el malo? ", Antes de pedir una vez más la chaqueta de punto de la llave. Spencer pregunta por qué incluso tiene esas cosas, y saber que fue él quien rompió en la casa de Hanna, y que está ayudando a Alison. Cuando Spencer le pregunta si se rompió en esa casa también, y cuando, Noel le dice a sus "minutos antes de que explotara. Alison me dice que tengo suerte Salí cuando lo hice, pero parte de mí está empezando a preguntarse si esa explosión no fue una coincidencia ". preguntas Spencer lo Alison tiene sobre él y por qué iba a hacer esto por ella, pero Noel le dice a sus Spencer, "basta de preguntas", y para que ella simplemente le dan la clave. Cuando Spencer le dice que no, Noel exige darle a él y dando un paso hacia ella, Spencer se corta la mano con la cámara de calderas de fuego, "perra estúpida!" Elevar el fuego avivar listo para atacar, Spencer le dice a Noel que si lo intenta de nuevo ella va a rajar la cara abierta. Como Noel le dice a Spencer que la materia es de él, Spencer menciona que él no es el único que se necesita seguro, antes de él la promesa de que se va a mantener en un lugar mucho más seguro que la casa del lago. Spencer dice Noel ir, y cuando él no se mueve, ella dice que de nuevo con más autoridad, y después de él comienza a alejarse, Noel mira hacia atrás antes de caminar hacia la noche. |-|T6= Last Dance Noel no aparece físicamente en este episodio, pero si fue mencionado por haber tomado a Bridget Wu al baile de graduación. |-|T7= Along Comes Mary Se encuentra con Jenna Marshall y Sara Harvey en The Radley para tomar unas copas, preguntando por qué lo necesitaban. Original G'A'ngsters Spencer y Hanna van a la habitación de Jenna en Radley para averiguar qué hay dentro de la caja que ha escondido. Encuentran varios papeles; luego, alguien abre lentamente la puerta y comienza a entrar, y las chicas se esconden rápidamente debajo de la cama. La persona esconde el viejo archivo de Mary Drake dentro de la caja y se revela que es Noel Kahn. Sin embargo, debajo de la cama, Spencer y Hanna lo ven llamar al Dr. Cochran, diciendo que está impaciente y sin tiempo. Al final del episodio, se ve a alguien, posiblemente A.D., quemándose un archivo con el nombre de Noel, presumiblemente recogido por Jessica DiLaurentis. Exes and OMGs Por la noche, las mentirosas y Caleb están en la calle principal de Rosewood, hablando de la posibilidad de que Noel Kahn sea AD, y Alison revela que Noel empujó a una chica por las escaleras en una fiesta a la que asistieron las mentirosas hace años y que usó el hecho para chantajear Noel a hacer su oferta. Hanna insiste en que Noel es A.D., pero las chicas son indecisas, lo que hace enojar a Hanna. Caleb comienza a hablar con Hanna sobre A.D., pero un auto los interrumpe y termina atropellando a Caleb. Hanna ve a Noel conducir el automóvil y grita. Sin embargo, ella se despierta y descubre que fue solo un sueño. The Wrath of Kahn Las mentirosas descubren en una memoria USB que Noah estaba ayudando a Cece a torturarlos en la casa de muñecas. Hanna, convencida de que él es Uber A, lo ataca fuera de su cabina y golpea a Noel, secándolo. The DArkest Knight Noel está cautivo por Hanna. Hanna toma a la fuerza una muestra de su sangre mientras él no es un cobarde. Más tarde escapa y se encuentra con Jenna para vengarse de las mentirosas. Él persigue a Emily y Hanna, teniendo una breve lucha con ellos. Durante la lucha, empujan a Noel y lo hacen caer sobre su hacha (que está alojada en el suelo), que lo decapitó y lo mató. Su cabeza cortada cayó frente a las otras mentirosas, aunque no sabía que era la de Noel. Apariciones (27/160) Relaciones Aria Montgomery * Inicio: Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone * Termino: Moments Later * Razón: Aria tenía sentimientos más fuertes para Erza y termina haciendo con él, escena que los testigos Noel. Mona Vanderwaal * Inicio: It's Alive * Termino: Let the Water Hold Me Down * Razón: Desconocido, pero por el siguiente episodio, él está fuera en una cita con Jenna. Jenna Marshall * Inicio: The Blond Leading the Blind * Termino: Después de This Is A Dark Ride * Razón: Desconocido, pero es posible que Jenna lo engañó con Shana Fring. Amistades *Sean Ackard: Noel es amigo de Sean para hacer una doble cita con Hanna para convencer a Aria a salir con él. Al final de la primera temporada, se le ve saliendo con el hermano menor de Aria, Mike. *Alison DiLaurentis: Alison y Noel han sido amigos desde antes de la desaparición de Alison. Cuando The Liars enteran de Alison está viva, sino que también se enteran de que Noel había conocido, y había estado ayudando a ella, junto a CeCe Drake. Sin embargo, Noel admitió que fue chantajeado. Enemigos * Aria Montgomery: Antes de la desaparición de Alison, Aria estaba enamorada desde hace mucho tiempo de Noel. Después de su regreso, Noel parece corresponder por último, pero Aria se había trasladado con Ezra. A pesar de esto, ellos forman una breve relación, arruinada por Aria no ser capaz de resistir Ezra. Cuando Noel descubre el asunto, que chantajea a Ezra. Esto, combinado con las chicas lo sospechar de siega Hanna hacia abajo y siendo "A", lleva a su ruptura. Desde entonces, Noel parece ser el caso desdén agudo para Aria y sus amigos, por razones obvias. * Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, y Emily Fields: Noel parece tener aversión fuerte en el resto de los Mentirosos, así, debido a sus sospechas iniciales de él. No puede dejar de lado el rencor que tiene en contra de ellos. Esto llegó a un punto en el episodio This Is A Dark Ride, cuando se encaje en ellos al final del partido, acusándolos de tener algo que ver con Garrett ser asesinados y arruinar la fiesta. Trivia *En el episodio What Lies Beneath, Noel se convirtió en el principal sospechoso de las mentirosas en el asesinato de Maya. Hanna y Emily se quedaron encerradas en la cabina de Noel, el cual fueron monitoreadas por cámaras. Es posible que corrió a la cabina, ya que las cámaras están conectadas al teléfono de Noel, y los encerró. Maya fue a la cabaña de Noel la noche de su muerte, en la época de su muerte, se ve en el vídeo de seguridad que Noel le envía a Spencer. Se había quedado durante un tiempo, ya que Hanna y Emily encontraron el bolso de Maya en un cuarto secreto en la cabina. *En el episodio The Lady Killer, que se borra cuando se descubrió que el asesino de Maya era en realidad su acosador, Lyndon James, que había llegado a Rosewood y se presentó a todo el mundo como Nate St. Germain, el primo de Maya. *Noel no puede comer pimientos verdes; Mona dice Hanna esto en el episodio A Hot Piece of A durante el cumpleaños de Caleb. * Brant Daugherty, que interpreta a Noel, audicionó originalmente para Ezra Fitz pero los productores lo vio como un mejor ajuste para Noel. *Noel le confesó a Spencer que se encontraba en los momentos en la casa de la familia Cavanaugh antes de que explotara en Miss Me x 100. *En The Wrath of Kahn, Spencer y Emily descubren que Noel estaba ayudando a Charlotte a torturarlos en la casa de muñecas de A, actualmente no se sabe qué rol específico jugó o por qué. *Hasta que se confirme el sueño de Hanna en Exes and OMGs, no se ha revelado oficialmente lo que Alison tiene (o tenía) sobre él. *En The DArkest Knight, mientras luchaba contra Emily y Hanna, Noel estaba con su hacha (que estaba alojada en el suelo) y accidentalmente se cae y muere decapitado Comparaciones del Libro *En el show, Noel y Aria salen por un corto tiempo, antes de que volviera a estar con Ezra. En los libros, que datan de más de un año y están en el amor. *En los libros, Noel y Aria se reconectan en una sesión. *Noel y Jenna nunca han salido en los libros. *Noel y Mike son amigos cercanos en los libros. En el programa de televisión, se ven juntos sólo una vez, después de Noel puntos Aria y Ezra juntos, para decirle a Mike un estudiante ha estado en secreto salir con un profesor en su escuela. *Noel sólo tiene un hermano mayor en la serie, Eric, mientras que en los libros es el más joven de cinco chicos. *En el libro número trece, Crushed, las chicas sospechan que Noel es "A". Resulta que no lo es y el verdadero "A" casi lo mata para mostrar a las chicas que están muy lejos de la pista. Se revela que Noel ha sobrevivido. *Amaba a Ali en los libros, mientras que en el show se demostró que eran sólo amigos en los flashbacks. *Noel no es un tipo malo en los libros, sin embargo, en el show se muestra neutral, ya que está cuidando por sí mismo. *El padre de Noel en los libros es un travesaño, y en el programa nunca ves a sus padres, sólo a su hermano, Eric. En The Wrath of Kahn se reveló que su padre es un juez Citas Galería Navegación Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Recurrentes Categoría:Víctimas de A Categoría:Personajes de la Primera Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Estudiantes de Rosewood High School Categoría:Residentes de Rosewood Categoría:Personajes Fallecidos Categoría:Intereses Amorosos Categoría:Personajes de la Tercera Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Cuarta Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Quinta Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Séptima Temporada Categoría:Familia Kahn Categoría:Pretty Dirty Secrets Categoría:A Team